1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a female electrical contact member.
2. Description of the prior art
The invention relates to members having electrical conductor fixing means at one end and a rectangular section passage at the other end adapted to receive a male tongue, elastic bars cut out from two opposite walls of the passage being bent towards the interior of the passage to form an elastic clamp adapted to grip the male tongue.
As the material from which the female member is made must be a good electrical conductor and as the elasticity of the material is low a separate member is provided to enhance the elasticity of the clamp, made from a material such as spring steel and including bracing bars which, bearing against said bars, enhance their elastic action.
These separate members are often complex and increase the unit cost of these female members.
An object of the invention is to remedy these drawbacks.